Falling Down
A large force of 4chan suits are sent to clear out the Tumblr presence in Vancouver. This mission would later become infamous for its high casualty rate. Teams The following Teams were organized for this mission (note: due to lack of records, not all participants are accounted for in their teams): Assault 1: Berkut, Jack, Grizzly, Durma, Phobia Assault 2: Durr, Truck, Meteor, Justicar Artillery 1: Kronos, Ivan Auxiliary 1: Acceptance, Varangian, Adstatus, Specter, Vulture, Todes Engel, Nexus Stealth 1: Mask, Turtle, Fang The participants of this mission as a whole is usually referred to as "Team Rest Well" Summary Three-pronged Attack The mission begins with the squadron's arrival somewhere south of the outskirts of Vancouver. After a brief period of milling around, Varangian is elected commander of the mission, and through Truck illustrates a 5 phase plan on clearing out Vancouver of TA enemies, as well as making contact with the paramilitary forces seen in the city. An additional objective is given to disable the four or so Superfortress TA moving through Vancouver without triggering their modified reactors, which would create a radiological disaster. The various teams assemble according to Varangian's designation and decide on three angles of attack: One from the sea, one through the mountains, and one via stealth insertion. From the Sea El Blanco, a leviathan fortress, elects to be the carrier for the sea-approach route. Bulwark climbs atop El Blanco and converts to siege mode, becoming a top-mounted turret for the fortress, while Acceptance, Varangian, Adstatus, Specter, Vulture, Todes Engel and Nexus board the fortress. El Blanco takes to the sea, getting a fair distance to Vancouver before encountering a strange sonar signal. The signal is elusive enough to put the pilots inside on edge, and El Blanco dives deeper into the water to try and evade it, instead running straight into something large. The object pushes back, lifting El Blanco to the surface. Bulwark attempts to fire at point-blank range at the attacker, but his shot is thrown off by El Blanco's attempts to bite at its attacker. Adstatus and Nexus both exit El Blanco to attempt to aid it, while Vulture simply bails for the surface, followed shortly by Varangian. El Blanco's bite attack is successful in forcing its attack away for a moment, and the suit begins to rise to the surface. Archangel launches a salvo of missiles at the attacker, hitting the submerged target and forcing it to rise as well. Mountain Men As one force moves through the water, another approached the city through the nearby mountains, spearheaded by Durr, Truck and Grizzly. As the teams approach the forest, repeated sonar pings make it clear that there are enemy scouts in the area. One of Grizzly's drones encounters an enemy suit, which quickly retreats deeper into the forest, cloaks up and heads back to the city. A successful sonar ping discovers two melee-specced mesh suits, which decloak and rush towards Grizzly. Truck discovers three more melee meshes, which move to join the assault. Grizzly grabs one of the meshes as it reaches him and rips it apart, while Phobia takes out another with his plasma rifle. Grizzly's drone is able to land a few hits on another mesh with its autocannon, driving it back into cover. Fang, who is nearby, is able to disable yet another mesh with a well-placed shot from his plasma bow. The El Blanco Moment The underwater enemy rises to the surface before El Blanco, revealing itself to be an amphibious quadrupedal-type superfortress. The superfortress immediately starts broadcasting a digital attack, throwing another point-blank shot from Bulwark off and disabling the targeting systems of Adstatus, Nexus and Vulture before he can get far enough away. Bulwark accounts for his system's errors and fires a railgun round straight through the fortress' head, while Adstatus lands a solid hit on it from close range with his ion cannon, while Specter attempts to climb the fortress before it can take off. Ivan attempts to aid in the attack as well, launching a salvo of missiles that miss the fortress completely and instead level an untouched city block. El Blanco attempts to jump in as well with its Wave Motion Gun, but instead triggers a critical misfire that irreparably sends the weapon into overdrive. El Blanco's allies react in various ways. Varangian immediately attempts to lift El Blanco into the sky in an attempt to get him a safe distance away from the rest, but the fortress is too heavy for him to lift alone. Archangel and Bulwark turn on El Blanco in an attempt to disable or destroy him before he kills everyone else. Bulwark is unable to deal sufficient damage, while Archangel's missiles are simply sucked into the forming singularity. Archangel then attempts to aid Varangian in lifting El Blanco away, but realising that she is about to fly into a black hole, changes her mind and instead decides to try and get away from the even horizon with everyone else. Even the enemy fortress begins to move away, prompting it to be designated a priority target. Enough firepower is directed at the fortress for Bulwark to drag it back within range of the singularity, at which point El Blanco detonates. Varangian, Bulwark, Specter and El Blanco himself are consumed by the black hole. Remember: No Prisoners Two of the mesh suits taken down by Grizzly, Fang, Durr and Truck appear to be still alive, though barely. Fang suggests interrogating them, to which Durr agrees. Fang hoists the less dead of the two enemy suits up with his tentacles and administers a medical nanomachine booster, bringing the enemy pilot back to consciousness. At first, the Tumblr pilot begs for death, which Fang announces he is happy to grant with a smirk, but demands answers first. Acceptance begins the interrogation by asking for the motivations behind the Tumblr Armors' attacks, but the prisoner begs for more medical nanites. Acceptance complies, but Fang withholds any more treatments, demanding answers. The Tumblr pilot attempts to speak, but is clearly having difficulty due to her condition. Berkut, who had been previously occupied clearing out enemy Light power armors in the area, arrives and joins in the interrogation, threatening the Tumblr pilot with her own electric tentacles. This causes her to panic and begin weeping, which only makes Berkut angrier. The prisoner is able to stutter a little more, but is unable to form coherent enough sentences to provide any meaningful information before passing out from shock. As orders come down to regroup now that the El Blanco Moment has subsided, Phobia wonders what to do with the two prisoners, at which point Fang suggests that they were never supposed to take prisoners in the first place. Phobia agrees and executes the two helpless, wounded captives before leaving to regroup with the rest of the squadron. Taken The Stealth Team, consisting of Fang, Turtle and Mask, have the goal of making contact with the paramilitary forces in Vancouver and determining if they are friendly or not. Fang gets sidetracked with assisting Assault 2, leaving Turtle and Mask to infiltrate the city themselves. They are successful in penetrating the city's outskirts undetected, despite various scans from allied suits (rife with critical hawkeye failures) revealing the city to be packed with enemies of various sizes and concentrations. Turtle is able to scan the local radio frequencies and pick up on indistinct paramilitary chatter, but is unable to locate the definite source, only that they may be operating out of Killarney. Initially following the water's edge, Turtle reaches land, using the chaos of a missile barrage from Archangel as cover. However, he is not able to go completely unnoticed, and draws the attention of several Light suits. Mask reaches the city a moment later and, sensing trouble, closes in on the suits stalking Turtle. The suits subsequently notice Mask, but Turle is able to use the chaos on the water to approach said suits and together they take them out easily. The pair then proceed through the city, coming across a downed Justicar, whose leg was damaged by an enemy missile. Turtle and Mask repair and heal Justicar while the El Blanco Moment passes, before continuing their sweep through the city. Mask moves slightly ahead to investigate a pair of meshes crouched over something. Mask quickly takes note of the mesh's target; a battered Heavy Tumblr suit stripped of its pilot. Jack links up with the group in order to provide overwatch. Jack links up with Turtle, Justicar and Mask and attempts to open fire on the two meshes they are observing, but before he can act the three allies and two enemy meshes are suddenly enveloped in a black smoke. When the smoke clears, all five power armors have disappeared. As the rest of the squadron begins to systematically mark and destroy Vancouver one city block at a time with Ivan and Kronos' artillery, momentarily forgetting the danger of setting off the fortress suits' nuclear reactors. Todes Engel recalls the mission objective and the artillery barrage is briefly halted, the various teams instead returning to sweep the city themselves. The squadron as a whole begins clearing the city block by block, until Jack informs the rest that their stealth team has disappeared. Their priority instead changes to locating the missing pilots. Verm, who has thus far been providing sniper support alongside Kronos and Ivan on Mt. Pleasant, is able to locate Turtle's signal in Collingwood. Archangel gets the same result, prompting the entire squadron save for Kronos and Ivan to rush for Turtle's location. As they move, they come across more suits that have been downed and had their pilots removed. They all meet up and take positions around a large warehouse, save for Jack, who instead elects to crash straight through a wall, startling the human civilians and PMC troops taking shelter in there. Taken Too Far Turtle, Justicar and Mask awaken a short time from when they were ambushed to find themselves outside their suits, and confined to chairs. A single aged man begins interrogating them, starting with their names. Turtle gives his name truthfully, but Mask gives the man attitude, earning a pistol whip to the face. Mask then lies and says he is a Captain in the US Military, however, the man is unconvinced, and finds Justicar's silence unusual. As their altercation continues, the man suddenly panics and leaves, allowing for Turtle to use his berserker nanites to give him enough strength to break his bonds. He frees the other two pilots but are unable to find a way to escape the room they are sealed in at the moment. The situation with the pilots in the warehouse and the PMCs appears to start off bad, with both sides aiming weapons. Everyone expressed their displeasure with Jack's actions. Various suits begin shouting and demanding the PMC's surrender, spooking them further. Durma notices a large entrance to an underground area and requests a team to breach the sealed doorway. However, one of the soldiers speaks up, informing the 4channers that the building and underground area are rigged to explode in case the underground area is entered with force. Archangel steps forwards and attempts to defuse the situation with some negotiations. Jack continues to act erratically, however, prompting some expressions of displeasure from the rest of the assembled pilots. Jack relents, and the soldier who spoke up earlier procures a radio with a direct link to the PMC commander located underground. Archangel approaches the soldier, but Verm instead snatches the radio from his hands and quotes Liam Neeson's "Particular Set of Skills" line from the movie Taken. Jack then takes the radio from Verm and announces that the PMC commander's order of thirty extra large pizzas has arrived. The PMC commander replies a moment later, more stunned by Verm's quote than Jack's pizza delivery line. An exasperated soldier asks for the radio back, offering to negotiate for the 4channers. Truck and Berkut head outside and begin patrols while the situation progresses. Archangel asks Jack to give the radio back to the soldier, but Jack is extremely reluctant and plays a game of keep away with the man. Truck attempts to convince Jack to come outside and help with patrolling the area from the sky, why Vulture suddenly gets the idea to shapeshift into Liam Neeson's likeness. However, Jack apparently gets bored at this point and hands the radio off the Archangel, who attempts to restart negotiations from square one. Durr joins the suits outside. A chance sonar scan by Truck rings back a clear signal of three superforts and an army of Tumblr Armors amassing just outside, completely cloaked from view. Continuum Shift Despite the warnings and panic that ensues, the Tumblr army acts too quickly, completely obliterating the warehouse and everyone inside. Then, and Act of God occurs, and time reverses a few seconds backwards, paid for with four lives to spare the rest. Archangel, Durma, Truck and Verm take the fire for the rest of the team, destroyed by the volume of incoming fire. A fierce close range firefight begins between the Tumblr Armors and the surviving 4channers, though the later is quite outnumbered and outgunned. Remember Vancouver Meanwhile, Turtle, Mask and Justicar are able to escape the room they are being kept in. However, they are unable to get far before they run into the PMC commander again. Ignoring the fact that they've escaped from their confinement, the PMC commander simply orders the three to follow him. He escorts the trio to another part of the underground area, where a small salvage factory has been set up for tearing apart and repairing captured Tumblr power armors. Giving his name as LtCol Stephen Richardson, the PMC commander also introduces the three 4channers to a black substance, which he explains was recovered from the insides of the suits and is apparently highly explosive. A car-sized vat of it has been accumulated by the PMCs, and the commander wants Turtle, Justicar and Mask to use the salvaged suits to fly the vat of black substance to the three superforts and detonate it like a bomb, with the resulting explosion believed to be more than sufficient to take the three giant machines out, along with everything else in Vancouver. As the three take off, Justicar announces their intentions to the rest of the 4channers remaining, whom immediately start to panic and flee, activating various evacuation methods as Turtle, Justicar and Mask rocket towards each of their targets. Justicar takes a hit from one of the Tumblr suits on the ground, but the other two are able to continue to carry him to his target. However, they cannot all flee with Justicar's suit disabled and Turtle slightly damaged. Justicar elects to stay behind, giving the other two a chance to escape with the rest of Rest Well. The timers go off, and the bombs detonate, annihilating Justicar, the Tumblr Armors, the military remnants, the surviving civilians, and everything else within a 45 mile radius of Vancouver. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mission Record Category:North America